


whole lotta love

by secrethobby



Series: raising teddy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, im incapable of writing anything that isn't fluff, toothrotting, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secrethobby/pseuds/secrethobby
Summary: teddy does something sweet and remus and sirius have feelings over it





	whole lotta love

“Dropped Teddy off?” Remus called out distractedly as he heard the front door close. 

When Sirius didn’t reply or appear in his line of sight after a few seconds, Remus furrowed his brows. Usually, Sirius bounded in to the kitchen straight after he came home from dropping Teddy off, since that window of time was the only one they had alone together in the mornings. 

Deciding to investigate, Remus quickly stuffed his papers into his briefcase and stepped out in to the hall. In the middle, right in front of the door, stood Sirius. He still had his coat on and was standing stock still, reading the scrap of paper in his hand. It looked too small and unevenly torn to look official, but the expression on Sirius’ face told him that it was important, nonetheless.

“Pads,” Remus asked gingerly, stepping up next to him to read over his shoulder, “everything ok?” 

Sirius only wordlessly moved the paper closer to Remus, one finger moving up to wipe off a stray tear. The words on the paper were uneven and misspelled but Remus immediately recognized his son’s handwriting and understood Sirius’ dramatic reaction. 

“Dear Sirius and Daddy, I love you two soooooo much. Love, your Teddy bear” he read aloud.

“He handed it to me before he went inside his classroom,” Sirius explained, “told me to read with Daddy but I couldn’t wait any longer when I came home.” 

“This is incredibly sweet,” Remus stated, steering Sirius towards the kitchen, “I wonder what we did to deserve this though?”

Remus tacked the note on the fridge underneath a colorful magnet while Sirius made himself busy, making them tea. 

“We raised this kid right is what we did to deserve this” Sirius smirked, pouring each of them a cup. Remus took his cup and grinned. 

The 5 years of raising Teddy together meant that their son got the best of both of their personalities. The sentimentality displayed in the letter was no doubt Sirius’ influence, however. Every morning, Sirius wrote both of them a motivational note on the fridge whiteboard and, even though Teddy couldn’t always understand the words, he apparently did understand the gesture behind the words. 

“I think, in this case, it’s definitely your influence,” Remus pointed to the fridge, next to where he had tacked Teddy’s letter, to where today’s whiteboard note was brightly written. 

Sirius smiled gently and put his tea down on the small breakfast table before leaning in to give Remus a lingering kiss. 

“Isn’t hard to be sentimental when I have you two as my inspirations.” 

“Ugh, you’ve made it all gross and mushy now,” Remus complained, smiling all the same. 

“Babe, this whole topic has been gross and mushy from the beginning,” Sirius reminded him.


End file.
